justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Moves Like Jagger
Moves Like Jagger is a song by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera on Just Dance 4. One of the song's characters made a reappearance as a dancer in Just Dance 2014 in YMCA. Background The background highly resembles the NBC reality show The Voice. Dancer(s) This song is technically single player, but the dancer switches into a total of four dancers. The first dancer has a purple hat on. He has a purple vest and tie on over a green shirt. His pants are grey. The second dancer has a purple cap on. He has a purple shirt with a loose orange coat. He has dark grey pants on and neon orange shoes. The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair, and a red headband. He has sunglasses on. This dancer does not have on a shirt, but only a red jacket. His pants represent the British flag. He had black shoes. He makes a reappearance in YMCA. The fourth dancer is bald, with see through yellow glasses. He has a light turquoise t-shirt with a purple and blue jacket. His grey pants have 3 white marks on each side. He ends the song. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in total. *'Gold Move 1: '''Put your right fist up. *'Gold Move 2: 'Raise your hand slowly. *'Gold Move 3: 'Point to the screen. This is the last move. moveslikejaggergoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 moveslikejaggergoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 moveslikejaggergoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mash-up This song has a mash-up available for all platforms with motion control. Dancers (No Repetitons) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Pump Up the Jam (JD1) *Forget You (JD3) *Maneater (JD4) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Heart of Glass (JD1) *Hot n Cold (JD1) *Who Let The Dogs Out (JD1) Trivia *This song looks like a PAL exclusive because the third dancer has a British flag on his pants. *The background looks like the show ''The Voice, probably because the song premiered on that show and Adam Levine (Maroon 5's lead singer) and Christina Aguilera were both coaches/judges on the show at the time. *The third dancer appears as P2 in YMCA as a returning dancer. * The third dancer made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * In the mash-up, the dancer of Maneater shows the 2nd dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictogram is still red. * The dance ends with the dancer pointing to the screen, just like the dancer in Forget You. *"S**t" is censored, but "Drunk" isn't. Also at the part where he says "Now I'm naked" the lyrics say it's "Now I make it." The word "S**t" is replaced with "stand" in the audio but there is still a "..." in the lyrics. *On Just Dance 2014, this only comes with one avatar instead of four, when "I don't give a ..." is said it sounds like he's saying "care," and some of the cheering sound effects are removed. *3 out of the 4 dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014 Appearances in mash-ups *Moves Like Jagger - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Just Dance - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Wild - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Troublemaker - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mah-Up (JD2014) *Follow The Leader - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * YMCA - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) Captions In Party Master Modes, the dancers appear. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Snappy Dress * Bouncer * The Winner * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Videos Gallery MovesLikeJaggerShape1.png|Moves Like Jagger on the menu Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Christina Aguilera Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Pop Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Fun Songs Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Maroon 5 Songs Category:Spoken Elements